KIO part 2: Welcome Xero
by AngelicKuro
Summary: Another new member join Orginization XIII and he drives Kuro insane!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Xero Asterik

It was another quiet, lonely, quiet (wait, did I already say that? *shrug*) in The World That Never Was, but Kuro came running down the halls screaming. And Xemnas was chasing after him. "HOW COULD YOU LET A CRAZED FANGIRL INTO ORGINIZATION XIII?!" Xemnas yelled. "I'M SORRY!" Kuro yelled back. They were right in front of the front entrance, when the doorbell rang. "ANSWER THE DOOR!!" Xemnas yelled to Kuro as he pointed to the door.

"I'll get it!" Larxene said.

"Yes?" Larxene said,

"Hello I wanna join organization XIII."

"Hummina hummina hummina" Larxene said

"You're in!" Xemnas yelled from a distance.

"What?! But why did I have to beg you and get interviewed?!" Kuro yelled.

"You aren't a nobody! You're a half elf!" Xemnas replied, "Now where were we? Oh yeah! HOW COULD YOU LET A FANGIRL IN THE ORGANIZATION?!"

"Oh that wasn't him!" said the new guy, "That was me!"

"Oh, I forgive you since you're a new member! And you're pretty cool! Say, what's your name?"

"Xero… Xero Asterik!" The new member said.

"Welcome to the Organization Xero!" Xemnas said.

"WWWWWHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA????????!!!!!!! " Kuro yelled, "YOU'RE LETTING HIM OFF THE HOOK?! WHY?!"

"One, he's new and doesn't know the rules. B, he's cool! Kuro, you can give him the tour, and introduce him to all the members!" Xemnas said then he teleported into his office.

"BUT I WANNA!" Whined Larxene

"Ok…" Kuro sighed. "Let's get this over with, you can come too Larxene."

"YAYS!! Uh… I mean… Whatever…." Then the three of them walked down the hall and began their tour.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Wooing Organization XIII

Their first stop was the bedroom hall, oh boy. "So, our first stop is the bedroom hall," Kuro said.

"HEY! Didn't I just say that?" The narrator said.

"WOAH! INVISIBLE PERSON FROM ABOVE!!" Kuro yelled

"No… I'm the narrator not an invisible person!"

"You're the what now?"

"Nothing…" Then Kuro knocked on Xaldin's door, "Xaldin! NEW MEMBER OPEN UP OR DIE!" Kuro yelled, then Xaldin opened the door.

"What do you want?" He said,

"There's a new member, his name's-"

"Asterik," Xero interrupted, "Xero Asterik"

"Nice name, bye!" Xaldin said then he slammed the door shut and the gang could hear him say, "Almost there, come on come on! OH YEAH!" The three of them walked down the hall and saw Vexen and Axel Chatting.

"Hey guys!" Kuro yelled, "We've got a new member,"

"I'm vexen!" Vexen said,

"And I'm Axel, got it memorized?" Axel said.

"Xero Asterik burned in your eyes!" Xero said.

"I like your catchphrase." Axel said.

"Thanks, yours is cool too." Xero replied.

"WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAA??????!!!!!!" Kuro yelled, "Axel actually likes your catchphrase!"

"Your point?" Xero said.

"EVERYONE LIKES YOU THE BEST!!" Kuro yelled at Xero then Larxene punched Kuro on the head.

"Don't be rude Kuro!" She yelled.

"OW!" Kuro yelled, then while Kuro was in pain on the ground, Xero continued down the hall alone. Kuro got up a few minutes later and saw the door to the gunroom open, so he went in. He saw Xigbar shooting at targets.

"XIGBAR!" Kuro yelled as Xigbar shot a target.

"Woah! Calm down dude! What'sa matter?"

"Have you seen the new member anywhere?" Kuro asked

"Ya talkin' 'bout Xero?"

"Yeah"

"Oh, yeah, he came into here and shot all four hundred targets in the dead center of the target, it was pretty amazin'!"

"OH COME ON!! CAN HE NOT DO ANYTHING???!!!" Kuro yelled, "Where did he go?!"

"He said something 'bout the emo kid." Xigbar replied.

"Yes, Zexion! There's no way Zexion would be friends with anyone!" Kuro said, then he went to Zexion's room, he got ready to open the door, then it slammed open and flung him to the wall.

"That was a good talk about life," Zexion said.

"No problem!" Xero said as he walked out of Zexion's room.

"I hope we can do it again sometime!" Zexion yelled as Xero walked away towards Xion's room.

"Yeah! Same here!" Xero yelled back. Then Zexion closed the door and Kuro was stuck in the wall. After about five minutes Kuro broke free and ran to Xion's room, he was about to open the door and heard Xion laughing, he leaned against the door with his ear and heard Xero and Xion playing chess. "Wow, your pretty good at this Xero." Xion said,

"Thanks Xion, your not so bad yourself, check!" Xero replied

"Damn! I have nowhere else to go! You win Xero."

"Wow that was pretty tough."

"You're really good at chess Xero, I'm really starting to like you." The words echoed in Kuro's ears, he was still for about thirty seconds then. *cut to an orbital view of the world that never was*

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kuro yelled.

Kuro got woke up and was breathing heavily, it was all a dream. "Phew," Kuro said, "It was just a dream." Then the door opened, Kuro looked to see who had opened hid door, and it was Xero. *cut to an orbital view of earth.*

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kuro yelled, "Woah, that's not even the world that never was," Kuro said looking at the orbital view of earth.

"I bet there are people on that planet that are so uncreative that they create stories of their favorite characters from various video games and anime and they post it on the internet." Xero said as the camera cut back to Kuro's room.

"Now Xero," Kuro said, "Who would do that?" Then the two of them look at the screen.

The end! Xero was created by Xero Asterik and Kuro was created by me!


End file.
